


50th Times the Charm

by letsbegin



Series: Lorenly fic challenge [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Geese, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Slater is just Jamie Campbell Bower with blue hair, Strangers to Lovers, Welsh Renly, idk why, ish, very minor homophobia, written at two am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsbegin/pseuds/letsbegin
Summary: Prompt:Day 1: You've been bumping into the same stranger for months. Finally you decide to say hello.Loras sees the dark haired stranger every where but doesn't even know his name
Relationships: Loras Tyrell/Original Male Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell
Series: Lorenly fic challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780165
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	50th Times the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do more writing and I've never written a just Renly and Loras fic so I set myself a challenge.  
> This was supposed to be posted on the eighth but I couldn't get it up until almost three am so there will be two being posted today on the ninth.

_1st time_

Loras was in desperate need of coffee if he was gonna make it through his French Lit class. Why he had thought an eight am French Lit class on Monday morning was a good idea he doesn’t know, nor does he have the mental capacity to think about it without caffeine.

“Next, usual Loras?” The barista, a young guy named Gendry asked, recognising Loras as a regular.

“Yes please. Thanks Gendry” Loras said, handing Gendry the cash.

“Comin’ right up. You know where to wait, try not to fall asleep on your feet again”

“One time that happened. One time” Loras defended with a smile as he moved away.

He moved to lean against the wall next to the pick up counter to wait. He looked around at the other patrons before the bell on the door rang. The guy that walked in was, to put it mildly, gorgeous. Neatly styled, short, brown hair with a neatly trimmed beard to match. He had soft, kind, brown eyes and was fashionably dressed in jeans and an aqua marine button down. He had a friendly smile on his face as he got in line and, in Loras’s opinion, was entirely too chipper for seven forty-five in the morning. Under normal circumstances Loras probably would have flirted but he was too tired, his coffee was ready, and his class was all the way across campus.

So Loras left after one last glance at the handsome stranger.

_2nd time_

The second time Loras saw the guy was two weeks later. He was sitting under a tree reading Les Mis for the dreaded French Lit class when a group of students sat on the lawn not far away. Loras recognised one, a tall blonde, Brienne, from the fencing team. She was new to the team and he’d only talked to her a few times at practices. He didn’t know any of the others but the cute brunette from the coffee shop was among the group. He went back to reading his book but could hear parts of their conversation when they got loud enough. He discovered the brunette had a heavy Welsh accent and a beautiful laugh. 

He was drawn out of his reading and spying by a shoe hitting him on the head. The shoe was baby blue flat, the same kind his sister wore when she had too much walking for high heels. He looked up to see his sister strutting towards him, sans one shoe.

“Hey asshole” She said just loud enough to draw the attention of the group.

“What did I do to deserve this crime of fashion?” Loras smirked up at his sister as she stood over him. “Get it? Crime of fashion”

“That’s your worst one yet, you’re an idiot. You totally stood me up for lunch”

“No I didn’t, we’re having lunch at twelve thirty”

“It’s almost two, dumbass” Margaery laughed as Loras took on a panicked expression.

“Fuck! I have class at two! Sorry sis, gotta run! I’ll make lunch up to you!” Loras grabbed his bag sprinting away, shouting to his sister as she laughed.

_6th time_

At this point Loras should really just talk to him. He’s seen the guy four times in the past month. It had to be a sign. But at this point it had also gotten weird. The guy had definitely had to have noticed Loras too. Essentially it was too late for Loras to introduce himself. Also, it just felt weird to do it in a laundromat of all places. The guy was happily chatting to the person loading the washing machine next to him while Loras watched from across the room. 

Loras’s clothes finished drying before his even finished their wash cycle. Loras left with one last look.

_10th time_

He was sitting with Margaery in the cafe he had first seen the guy, when the guy himself walked in. They were waiting for their drinks. Loras forgot who was making their drinks until it was too late.

“Margaery and her gay ass twin!” Theon Greyjoy smirked at Loras as he put the drinks on the counter. Theon was his friend but at that moment he really wanted to strangle him. Instead he turned bright red and grabbed his cup glaring at Theon.

“I hate you” Loras deadpanned before heading for the door.

“Me, you, Robb, and Jon, The Wall, Friday, eight o’clock!” Theon yelled before Loras was out the door.

_14th time_

This was just getting ridiculous. It had been two and a half months since the first time Loras had seen the brunette and he didn’t even know his name. This time was at a concert. It’s not even a popular band. It was a small punk rock band Loras discovered at a bar a few months previous and got really into. There were twenty people at the concert, tops, and it was in the college speakeasy basement of a dance studio. How the fuck was he here? It made sense though. He was showing up more and more at places Loras didn’t expect.

He was sitting at the bar with Brienne gesturing animatedly at the band while Brienne seemed to just be humoring him. Loras was sitting at a table near the front. He may have a slight crush on the brunette, but he had a major crush on the drummer. His name is Slater Jones and he is hot as fuck. He had a messy pomp faux hawk dyed cobalt blue that brought out his matching eyes. Eyes that were accentuated even more with black eyeliner that had been smudged around his eyes by halfway through the show. His jaw could cut glass and his lips looked so soft. His shirt had been lost after the first twenty minutes, sweat had already started soaking through. It revealed a lean yet muscular build and defined biceps. He had tattoos on his chest and arms, such as a skull and a heart with a butterfly on his chest, along with an anchor and a few others on his arms. 

They were about halfway through Loras’s favorite song _Love and Roses_ when Slater made eye contact with Loras and winked with a smirk. Loras felt himself blush and took a sip of his drink to cover it. The lead singer announced an intermission so Loras got up and went to get a refill at the bar. He didn’t notice the person coming up next to him until the person ordered a drink and his head snapped to the side. There was Slater Jones in all his shirtless glory.

“Hey there,” Slater said with a seductive sirk.

“Hi. You guys sound really good”

“Thank you. Personally I have selfish motivations. What’s your name?”

“Loras. What would those motivations be?” Loras flirted back, forgetting all about the brunette at the other end of the bar. He didn’t notice the brown eyes staring at him.

“There’s a very cute guy sitting in the front I’m trying to impress”

“Are you succeeding?”

“I think so, but there’s really only one way to find out. How about I buy you a drink and then we go to my place after the concert for a private afterparty?” Slater gestured to the bartender too bring Loras a drink.

“I’ll take the drink but the other part depends on how well you do during the second half” Loras winked before taking his drink and swaggering back to his table, thankful he’d worn his tightest jeans.

Slater took his place behind the drums a couple minutes after, smirking and winking at Loras. The rest of the concert was awesome. Slater went to town on the drums, even breaking one of his sticks during a drum solo. Luckily he kept replacements in a bucket next to him for that exact occasion. When they were done and their gear was packed Slater sauntered over to Loras, and really, how could he say no to sex with his celebrity crush.

He didn’t even glance at the brunette.

_20th time_

Loras had never been very religious and he was starting to think it was coming back to bite him in the ass. Three months he had been seeing the guy. Three months and he still had never talked to him. This time he saw him was by far the weirdest. How the hell had they ended up at the same ice cream parlor at three am?

_27th time_

Loras doesn’t want to think about it. There was vomiting into a trashcan.

_30th time_

The guy moved into his dorm, two floors above him. He was leaving the building when he saw the guy get on the elevator with a box marked:

_Who the fuck knows_

Loras knew the feeling of forgetting to label a box while packing and not knowing what’s in. He felt for the guy.

_35th time_

Loras was bleeding. There was blood gushing from his face and his nose was possibly broken. One of the rugby players had punched him in the face when he noticed the pride pins on Loras’s backpack and when Loras had tried to defend himself he had punched him again. The blood had already dripped down his face and onto his shirt. He had then pulled off his shirt and was holding it to his face as he hurried back to his dorm, but blood had still dripped onto his bare chest. He was running across the quad when he passed the brunette and his friends sitting on the grass.

“Loras! Loras!” He heard Brienne shouting for him, the two had gotten somewhat closer during fencing, but Loras kept running. He was barely holding back from crying and he refused to show weakness in public.

_37th time_

Loras was wearing a clown costume when they passed each other in the hall. Enough said.

_41st time_

Geese. So many Geese

_46th time_

The guy fell asleep under a tree reading _The Fault In Our Stars_ in the middle of the day. It was one of the most adorable things Loras had ever seen. 

_50th time_

They were back in the cafe, the fiftieth time Loras had seen the stranger, exactly six months after the first time and wasn’t that just poetic? Loras had had enough and was finally going to talk to him. The guy had been sitting at a table in the corner when Loras walked in. Loras got his drink from Theon who was under threat of death to not announce his drink in any way other than his name. When he had it he walked confidently over to the guy’s table and sat down. The guy looked up as soon as he did so.

“Here’s the situation. I’ve seen you around campus about fifty times the past five months. I’ve seen you more than I’ve seen some of my friends. We live in the same building. And I don’t even know your name. I’m Loras, Loras Tyrell” Loras stuck out his hand which the guy grasped in a firm handshake.

“Renly Baratheon, and I've seen you as well” The guy smiled as he introduced himself, Welsh accent prominent.

“Renly, would you be interested in having dinner with me tonight?”

“I would be very interest in having dinner with you tonight Loras”

Yeah, Loras wishes he had introduced himself that first morning and cursed himself for costing them five months they could have been together. But really he wouldn’t change a thing, he likes the stories too much.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anyone would be interested but if anyone wants to do the challenge it's 23 days and I have a list of prompts just let me know and I can send it to you. It doesn't have to be lorenly or even Game of Thrones. I'm going stir crazy during quarantine.


End file.
